smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurphony Of The Night
"Smurphony Of The Night" is a Smurfs fanfiction story that is part of the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Plot Summary During preparations for the Smurfstock Festival, Handy and Miner uncover a coffin buried in one of the mines that contains an undead Smurf by the name of Lord Vladmir Smurfula, whom they bring into the village without knowing who or what he really is. Later on during the first night of the festival, Smurfette is greeted by Vladmir, who courts her and entrances her with his "Smurphony Of The Night" musical piece. The following day, Empath notices that Smurfette has gotten paler and has a bite mark at the base of her neck, which he then tells Papa Smurf about. At the next night of the festival, Vladmir shows up again, this time performing the "Smurphony Of The Night" in public despite it disrupting Brainy's schedule of events, and Smurfette is again drawn to him and given another bite on the neck by him. Empath tries to stop Vladmir from doing so, but is kicked off the stage before he can do so. Papa Smurf then reveals to Empath from his research that Vladmir is a vampire and that he has mistaken Smurfette for his long-lost love Elismurfetta, for whom he has become a vampire. Empath is then armed with various items used for fighting vampires before he heads off to Castle Smurfenstein, where Vladmir has taken Smurfette. In the castle, Empath breaks Vladmir's control over Smurfette and tries to escape with her before he can plant the final bite on her so that she would become a vampiress, but one of his vampire rat servants has cut off their escape. When Vladmir tries to use the "Smurphony Of The Night" to again entrance Smurfette, Empath counters it by singing the Smurf song, which Smurfette ends up singing to block the other song's control over her. By using reflected sunlight through the silver Smurf medallion he was given, Empath had turned Vladmir into dust, forever ending his threat and thus restoring Smurfette to normal. The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ * /Part 4/ * /Part 5/ * /Part 6/ * /Part 7/ * /Part 8/ * /Part 9/ Trivia * The title of the story is based on Castlevania: Symphony Of The Night for the Sony PlayStation. * The appearance of the Aerosmith song "Walk This Way" in the fanfiction story predates its use in the 2011 Smurfs movie, given that it was written as far back as 1999. * Besides "Walk This Way", other popular songs that appear in this story as Smurf analog versions are "Mmmbop" by Hanson, "The Safety Dance" by Men Without Hats, "Frozen" by Madonna, "I'm Too Sexy" by Right Said Fred, and "Small Town" by John Mellencamp. * Lord Vladimir Smurfula's use of music to seduce Smurfette is based on a similar story element used by a vampire in the original theatrical movie version of Buffy The Vampire Slayer. * Lord Vladimir Smurfula's attempt to rip Empath's heart out of his chest through magic is based on the scene of the Mola Ram doing the same to a Thugee cult sacrifice victim in Indiana Jones And The Temple Of Doom. Songs * "Frozen" * "Carry On Dancing" (escape scene) Possible Voice Cast Smurfs * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch (speaking), Donna DeLory (singing) * Brainy -- Keegan DeLancie * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Jokey -- Max Casella * Vanity -- Mark Meer * Sassette - Tara Strong * Nat - Tress MacNeille * Snappy - Nancy Cartwright * Slouchy - Pamela Hayden * Tapper - Karl Hanover * Duncan McSmurf - Alan Cumming * Vladmir Smurfula -- Nicholas Boulton Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Story main pages Category:Original story creations Category:Stories focusing on Smurfette Category:Stories about music Category:Stories about romance Category:Horror stories Category:Dramatic stories Category:Stories about vampires